<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Day You Slipped Away. by abcsupercorp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016514">The Day You Slipped Away.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp'>abcsupercorp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, F/F, Short Story, depressing fic, sad fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Josie's gone, Hope is broken, Lizzie is spiraling, and everyone has memories of Josie they wish they could relive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Day You Slipped Away.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope's fingers are trembling as it traces across the photo of Josie hung up on her wall. She's trying to keep it together long enough for the funeral and to give part of Josie's eulogy after Josie's sister, Lizzie, but she isn't capable of holding herself together for long. She lets out a shuddered breath and chokes out a sob. She cannot breathe, and her heart is aching. </p><p> </p><p>For as long as Hope could remember, she always admired Josie. For her wit, her kindness, her selflessness. She admired Josie so much, she didn't realize she was falling in love with her until it was too late. She was too late by the time she'd gotten the news from Lizzie that Josie had died. </p><p> </p><p>For every second Hope realized she loved Josie, it all made sense. For every moment Hope worried about Josie, Hope was overprotective of Josie, Hope's longing stares, it all made sense to her, but nothing added up until Josie died and she lost the girl she loved for good. Memories flood Hope's mind. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Flashback </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hope was sitting in her room, pondering why she longed to be with Josie and not stuck at the school. She wondered why every time Josie wasn't in her sight, she was in fear, every time someone made Josie cry, she felt rage, every time someone else looked at Josie, she was jealous, and finally, it hit her, the stone cold truth, Hope realized she was in love with Josie. She was about to run to find Josie when there was a knock on her door. Lizzie and Josie had gone on a trip after the dark Josie incident and had just returned, but Josie still avoided Hope every second and that hurt Hope more than anything. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hope got up to open the door and came face to face with a crying Lizzie. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Lizzie?" Hope asked, now worried, "What is it? What's wrong?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Some.. something happened." Lizzie sobbed out. "She.. she won't wake up." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Who, Lizzie? Who won't wake up?" Hope asked, her heart pounding in her ear. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Josie.." Lizzie sobbed out again. "She isn't waking up Hope. Why isn't she waking up?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "She won't wake up?" Hope asked, her blood running cold. "What happened?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "We.. were walking and someone attacked us with a spell. I-I tried to stop them, Hope, but Josie.." Lizzie choked on a sob, "Josie got hit." Lizzie cried, "I caught her before she hit the ground, but now she won't wake up.. I felt her… I felt her fade away." She continued. "We tried everything we could, but she stopped breathing as soon as she got struck."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Don't say it." Hope said as she felt tears build up in her eyes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hope…" Lizzie said , "Hope, we have to face it." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "NO!" Hope yelled, "We have to find a way to bring her back. We have to find a way Lizzie!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "We already tried, Hope!" Lizzie said in a sob. "We tried everything we could to bring her back and we didn't and couldn't do it," She said. "Josie's gone, Hope."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Don't say that." Hope snapped. "Take it back. Take it back right now, Lizzie." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I want to.." Lizzie said softly, "But I can't."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I… I…" Hope's knees buckled.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I know.." Lizzie said as she caught Hope and they both fell to the ground. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I love her." Hope choked out. "I love her Lizzie, I'm deeply in love with her. , please don't tell me she's gone." She broke as she sobbed those words out.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I know you love her, Hope." Lizzie said softly. "She loved you too." She told her, "I'm so sorry Hope, I wish I had better news."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Take me to her." Hope said, "Please. I want to tell her myself."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Okay.." Lizzie said softly. "But I want to warn you that it's not easy to look at."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Please…" Hope begged. "I need to tell her how I feel. She needs to know I love her back. She needs to know because I don't want her to have died thinking.-" she choked on a sob, "I don't want her to think I didn't love her back."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I know." Lizzie replied. "I knew you loved her from the moment you told me you had a crush on her. I just never said anything because you were not admitting it to yourself." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I'm too late." Hope cried. "I'm too late." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lizzie hugged her close. "I promise you, she loved you more than anything on this planet."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "And I loved her more than anything on the planet too." Hope sobbed out. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Are you sure you want to see her?" Lizzie asked. "It won't be easy."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I need to see her, Lizzie." Hope said. "She deserves to know."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lizzie nodded and got up, lending Hope a hand to help her stand. Then, Lizzie took Hope to the room Josie was being held at. As soon as they got to the room, Hope fell to her knees, right by Josie's side.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hope took Josie's hand and kissed the back of it, trying to hold herself together. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hi, Josie…" Hope said softly. "I-I don't know how to say this into words without breaking down, but I'm going to try." She had a shuddered breath. "I love you, Josie. I love you with all my heart. I'm in love with you, Josie Saltzman, and I'm so sorry-" She caught a sob escaping her throat. "I'm so sorry I was so blind and so stupid to realize it so late." She said. "Please don't leave me, Josie." Hope whispered. "Please open your eyes." She begged. "Open your eyes, Josie. Please." She started to sob loudly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hope-" Lizzie said softly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "No.." Hope said, "Josie, open your eyes, come on, please."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hope.." Lizzie said again, "Hope, come on, we should step out for a second." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "NO!" Hope yelled out. "No, I'm not leaving her alone. She hates being alone."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hope, we need to step out." Lizzie said gently as she walked over to Hope. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Get back." Hope growled wetly. "Stay away Lizzie. She's going to wake up."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hope, we talked about this." Lizzie said softly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "No, you talked about it." Hope argued. "Josie's not gone. She promised she'd never leave me, and Josie Saltzman doesn't break promises."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hope, we tried everything we could to bring her back." Lizzie told her. "Nothing worked. She's gone."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Stop saying that!" Hope yelled. "Stop saying she's gone because she's not! She's not gone."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The lights in the room started to flicker, alarming everyone to enter the room.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "What's going on?" MG asked. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hope." Lizzie mouthed.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> MG walked over to Hope. "Hope, it's time to say goodbye."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "No." Hope argued. "Stay away from me, MG, get away from us." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> MG grabbed Hope's arm and used all his strength to pull her back. "Lizzie," MG  said. "Help me." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lizzie walked over and the two of them managed to get Hope to stand up. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "No!" Hope yelled. "Get off of me! She doesn't like being alone! Get away from me!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hope, we need to step out, please." Lizzie begged. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "No! Don't keep me away from her." Hope yelled. "Stop! Get off of me! She's not dead!"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The two of them started to drag Hope away but Hope was fighting back, she broke out of their grasp. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "She's not gone!" Hope yelled. "Stop saying she's dead because she's going to wake up any second now! She's going to wake up!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hope.." Lizzie said softly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hope sobbed out loudly, falling to her knees as Lizzie caught her. "Shhh." Lizzie said as her own tears escaped her eyes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "She promised me." Hope said as she cried into Lizzie's shirt, gripping onto her shoulder. "She.." her voice cracked, "she promised me, Lizzie, she promised she would never leave me."   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hope, look at me." Lizzie said softly. Hope lifted her head and looked at her. "Josie loved you, okay? She loved you more than anything in this world. Her love for you was astronomical. I know it hurts and I know she made a promise to you that was unfortunately broken, and I'm so, so sorry that it was broken.." her voice cracked and trailed off. "But that girl, Hope?" She pointed at Josie, "That girl will love you from beyond the grave. It's hard to accept that she's gone, and it will never be easy.." she said, "But just remember that she loved you. Okay?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hope nodded, tears still spilling. "And I loved her." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Flashback Over: </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hope let out a quiet sob as she remembered the day she found out she had lost Josie. The day her world went ice cold. The pain she felt after losing her parents and uncle. She lost another person she loved. She lost her soulmate, her other half, she lost the love of her life. </p><p> </p><p>And now she had to speak at her funeral. </p><p> </p><p>She just can't do it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>